What The Future Holds
by Destructor642
Summary: The little Hylian goat herder marrying the great Twili princess. Link and Midna's life in the Twilight Realm seemed to be their reward for saving both worlds. A true blessing despite all the duties that came with being a ruler, Link learned. But he still had his doubts and fears on what could happen to their realm, and what may not happen for them on a personal level


**What The Future Holds**

* * *

Link was quietly walking down the streets of the vast capital of the Twilight Realm, where his and Midna's residence, the royal palace, was. To his habit, he randomly ventured through the city at the end of the afternoon, though he only knew that thanks to the multiple clocks that were set around in town. Greeting many of the citizens along his way, he was not able to suppress his smile and to stop thinking about how lucky of a person he was, and how much his situation changed compared to when he first arrived in this world.

When he became king of the Twilight Realm, Link could not see himself staying in the palace having to deal with political stuff, he let that part to his wife. They both knew that without any political experience, it would not do any good for anyone if Link was to participate in important meetings, and it was something he totally agreed on. Instead, he set himself to become a symbol for the Twili. He tried to get closer to the Twili population on a personal level. If councilmen rarely showed themselves in public, he, the king, wanted to be the one who will reach out to the citizens. After all, even if the title of king only meant to him the official symbolization of his love with Midna, he did not want to appear like one who would relax and benefit from being the ruler of the realm. He would often visit the people to know about their needs, even going out of the capital to visit the smaller villages that were further away into the realm. Any information he could find, any feedback he would get from the Twili, he personally gave it to Midna who would then discuss the most important matters during council meetings. His efforts eventually paid off, and now it felt like Link appeared to be someone who you could tell your problems to and have them discussed by the highest levels of the monarchy if the political power had a way to solve the problem in question. He was no longer just Midna's husband. He was like, everyone's friend.

It obviously took the Twili some time to get used to the fact that, someone outside of their realm became the king. They were all aware of the Hylian being the princess' lover when he first arrived in her world, it was a fact they could barely hide. For the majority of the population, it is not that it felt bad, it was just weird. Of course, it was something they have not seen before since it was the first time a stranger made his way there. For most of the inhabitants though, in no way was it unacceptable. After all, he was the Chosen Hero, the Sacred Beast. Everyone knew that this man, no matter where he came from, freed the Twili from the living nightmare they were in. All these things, tales, stories, triumphs...it got him thinking. Link was humble and never wanted to be perceived as a hero, let alone consider himself a savior. As the chosen one, he considered it to be part of his destiny. When he fought Zant, it was to save both realms. When he slew Ganondorf, it was to avenge his precious, fallen impish friend.

After defeating Ganondorf, it was set that Midna would come back to the Twilight Realm the day after. They decided to spend these last few moments together, in Ordon, where it all began. They opted to stay in Link's house. For Midna, it appeared to be the last time she could appreciate the tranquility of a silent evening under the moonlight. As night was starting to come closer, Link's mind started to wonder. Now that his quest was over, now that he fulfilled his duty, what was there left to do? The only thing he wanted seemed unobtainable. Little did he know that Midna coveted the same. It was during that night that they confessed their feelings for each other and where Link made the choice to follow Midna to the Twilight Realm, where they would eventually marry, sealing their love with an official, royal wedding, ultimately giving them the respective titles of King and Queen of the Twilight Realm.

More often than not, he found no problems during his little trips in town. Saluting the citizens, who would casually reply to him as if he was on the same social level than them. Link disliked being approached and talked to as the king, he could stand it during official ceremonies, but not outside. He made it clear, he wanted everyone to call him Link, keeping it plain and simple. He was passionately in love with this world, its residents and their culture.

He eventually found himself in the middle of the city, specifically organised to be a place where the population could come to relax and be entertained. It had many playgrounds for children, a giant public park, a few bars and restaurants. The main entertainment though was the theatre. Many Twili kids dreamed about being a comedian, simply because it was a fairly popular activity, and also an occasion to show their skills to the rulers themselves as royalties enjoyed it very much.

It was the end of the week, men and women reunited around a few drinks and card games, enjoying themselves. Children were also having their bit of fun, playing various ball games. Link has been here for a year now and seeing all these people enjoying themselves filled his heart with happiness. They all had a hard recovery after the trauma Zant left on them, a big part of that healing process was made possible by Link's compassion and the attention he gave to the Twili. Receiving such love and empathy from someone who has not heard about this world before comforted the citizens in some way, increasing Link's popularity. To him, it was all-natural. After all, are you a good king if the only thing you see in your people's eyes is hatred, sadness and pain? The Chosen Hero turned these dark feelings into love, joy, and pleasure. He could only hope that this would continue as long as he lives, and even after.

_'After...after our departure...'_

* * *

Later on in the evening, Link made his way back to the palace. Midna always preferred to work longer than usual at the end of the week, so they could have more time for themselves during off days. With that in mind, he set his direction to her study. Knocking at the door, he did not wait for her response to make his way in.

"Wait you are still working? Aren't you hungry?", Link asked.

"I'm actually starving you can't imagine. There was so much to do today, much more than usual.", said Midna without looking up from the paperwork she was doing. She was probably signing some important documents Link imagined.

Moving to her side, Link could only stare with wide eyes at the different piles of papers resting on her desk. It looked like she really had a boring day. Paper stuff and meetings were the things Link wanted to avoid the most. He did that brilliantly but still had to deal with them sometimes. Top priority papers such as treaties needed to be signed by both him and Midna. He did not mind too much, it only happened on a few occasions, even though such documents are composed of dozens of pages, let alone are they all written in Twili signs that Link could not understand in his first weeks in the Twilight Realm. Learning them was not too hard for him though, especially with Midna's help. If there is, in fact, a Twili dialect, it was only used in very exceptional cases, most of them being related to ceremonies and traditions. So even if the alphabet was different, the language was the same as Hylian, which Link was very thankful for. So even if he has the capabilities of handling paperwork, most of it was done by Midna alone. He was very glad about it, but still felt bad about leaving it all to his lover from time to time, especially in moments like right now.

After reviewing and signing the last few documents she had left, Midna finally dropped the pen she had been holding for hours now. She stretched her legs and arms as they were extremely numb after such a long time sitting behind her desk. She did not mind Link's hands slipping over her shoulders, now delicately stroking her neck.

"Ummm...I needed that...", she moaned.

"Does Her Majesty want a massage tonight?", said Link leaning close to her ear. Midna guffawed at his proposition.

"Oh, dear protectors of the twilight please help me!"

"What? Was it that bad last time I tried?"

"Honestly yes! I hate massages. It feels like the only purpose is to burn your muscles to a point you can't feel them anymore.", she laughed.

"Oh alright I get your point, so I'll take it that I can't control my strength and thus go too hard on you. What is it that you'd like then?", Link asked. Never losing her smile, Midna left her chair and slowly attached herself to Link, putting her arms behind his back. Link took it as an invitation to do the same as he knew what was coming. They did not wait long to lean forward and close the gap between their heads, capturing the lips of the other. They kissed deep and long, enjoying the sweetness and the warmth of their respective partner. They parted after a moment, letting them catch their breath, still attached, diving in each other's eyes.

"I say that's a good start.", said Midna. A statement Link could only agree with. After that, they left her study through a secret path that allowed them to move directly from there to their apartments. That way, they did not need to make it through the few corridors that led to her rooms. Once they arrived, she let go of Link's hand and made her way towards the bathroom.

"I will take a bath first if you don't mind. Would you be a sweet man and ask for our dinner to be brought here?", Midna asked with a smile.

"Fried Kargaroks wings I suppose?", Link offered. That was Midna's favorite food when she did not want to wait longer for a more refined dish, not like she was a huge fan of those anyway. She liked good and luxurious food but, she was more the type of person to keep it basic.

"Yes please. And check if they still have cake from yesterday, I will take some too.", she replied, feeling the rumbling in her empty stomach.

"Then I shall seek what Her Majesty wants.", said Link in a teasing voice, mockingly bowing to his queen.

"You better, or Her Majesty won't ever let you have some of your favorite desserts.", said Midna with a wink, as she started to slowly undress with a charming pose, unquestionably trying to seduce him.

Feeling the blood getting to his cheeks, Link quickly turned around and left the bedroom to make his way to the palace kitchen and get their dinner. He silently cursed himself for failing on resisting her yet again. She did not have to do a lot to make him like this. After all, she was so beautiful that he rarely had any words left.

* * *

After his little trip through the palace halls, Link returned to their apartments and decided to join Midna in the bathroom. She was lying lazily in the bathtub. With her eyes closed and ears under the water, she did not notice Link making his way in and only realized when the water started moving with the waves he created in his entrance. She obviously did not mind his presence here, inviting him to come closer with a slight flick of her finger, casting her blazing gaze on him. They took this moment to relax, snuggling against one another. These moments were quite rare, so they cherished them a lot. The warm water did wonders to their bodies, eliminating the toxins and muscular pain Midna felt for the entire day. She did not want to move, but her stomach was still very upset and called for food. After leaving the water, drying themselves and put a nightdress on, they went to their balcony, where Link brought dinner. That way they could eat while watching the infinite twilight sky, one of Midna's guilty pleasures.

They ate in silence, no real words were exchanged, no real looks were cast. When Midna devoured her entire plate, Link was pretty slow and did not eat much. The Twilight Princess thought it was better to let it slip for now, but she wanted to know what was wrong with her Hylian husband. He, who was always so happy and cheerful, it was unusual to see him like this. Something was holding this passion back. She had to make him open, not like she did not know how to though.

Once dinner was over and Midna took care of leading the plates out for the palace maids, she focused her attention back to Link who was still looking at...nothing specifically, still resting back in his chair in front of the dinner table. He really was lost in his thoughts, glancing at the infinite spaces of the realm.

"Oh Link!", snapped Midna to take Link out of his reverie. His head turned quickly and he looked at her, visibly confused.

_'At least I have his attention now.'_, she thought to herself.

Crouching in front of him to match his height, she gently took his hands. They were dead cold compared to hers. As she looked at him with apologetic eyes, Link did not need to hide any longer, she knew something was bothering him. He only bowed his head down. Midna made him stand up and led him back inside, making him sit on their bed so they could talk in a more comfortable position. She always knew how to make him open and pressuring him was not the right way. The two can be absolute blockheads at times but if one needed comfort, the other would always be there to provide it.

As they sat down on the edge of the mattress, Midna delicately pulled him in a warm embrace, letting his head snuck in the corner of her neck so she could stroke his hair. Link's arms found their way around Midna's hips, holder her strongly as he let out a long sigh. The silence let her hear his heartbeat.

"What is wrong honey?", she asked fondly. Link did not respond and only started to shake more, leaning even more against his queen. She accepted that for the moment and only tightened the embrace, to let him know that she was here and was not going to move anywhere without him. They stayed like this for a few minutes, giving Link the time he needed to calm down. Slowly but surely, he loosened his grip on Midna. He looked up, only to see her watching him with sadness and worry. The brightness of her ruby eyes was not the one calling for hellfire, they had the delicate warmth of a candlestick. He lost himself through her irises. They were his little paradise, where he was unable to feel, unable to speak, just watch. Midna cupped his cheek and slowly leaned in, offering him yet another kiss. A wave of passion roamed all around his body, pushing him to deepen the kiss. Once it was over, Link kindly took her hand off of his face and kept it on his lap, never letting it go. Picking himself up, he cleared his mind and went on to explain.

"When I wandered in town tonight, I suddenly got dark thoughts. I was watching everyone enjoying themselves. Everyone was smiling, kids were laughing. I genuinely think it is because of our work together. I don't think I could be more proud of what you and I accomplished for this realm. I...I'm just scared that, maybe someday...someday something could go wrong and...and then everything we did disappears and..."

He did not have time to formulate his thoughts, as Midna hushed him by gently putting a finger on his lips. The sudden gesture only added to his confusion. As the Hylian looked at his Twili wife with uncertainty, Midna was carefully choosing her next words. It was on her to cheer him and give him hope, but she also wanted to be honest with him.

"You know, we will never be able to say that what we accomplished, what we managed to settle in this world will last forever. Just take it from me. I definitely hope not, but other madmen like Zant will appear one day or the other and disturb the tranquility of this realm. I don't think it will happen in our lifetime but, we can't be here forever." Link cut her, speaking in a very low tone.

"Yes I know, we won't be here forever. It's already been a year...", he said. Midna started to get a better grasp on the deal. She smiled at him with honesty, full confidence flowed her right now, as she rubbed her fingers with his.

"Link, you and I are still very young. It's already been one year, yes, but one year where both you and I had to spend a whole lot of energy to rebuild this place. Even if the situation is much better than what it was when we came back, you can't fix an entire society in a single year, even though your actions make it look possible.", she said with a grin forming on her lips. Her words made Link chuckle a bit. It was not big but it was a start. He also started to get where she was trying to go. If Link came to the Twilight Realm, it was only to be with her. Back when they were fighting the evil plans of Zant and Ganondorf, he always did everything with her, and more often than not, for her. But suddenly they were somewhat separated because of their responsibilities and duties as rulers of this world, only to spend some free time together, but they were not constantly in each other's presence, and it unconsciously hurt him. She continued.

"You and I are bound together for eternity, and no matter how little time we get to spend together, I cherish it all the same, and even more. I know that you have very little to do these days, and I know that you want, and constantly try to do more to help me and everyone else. Just know that I am working hard so we can make this land an eternal haven of peace so that when it's over, you and I can finally sit back, relax and contemplate.". Her voice was soft but powerful, her sentences were complex but so meaningful. And the way she smiled at him, the honesty that came out of these eyes and expression were unmatched. Link found himself smiling too. That's all he needed. Just her, and he knew she will always be there.

They hugged once again, slowly leaning back to rest entirely on the bed, they always found it much more comfortable. They did not say anything for another minute or so. Link had his eyes closed. Midna almost expected him to fall asleep in her arms, though it is not like this situation did not happen before, she was usually the one to fall asleep at a rapid pace, overwhelmed with exhaustion. This time though they both stayed awake, only enjoying the comfort and the physical contact. Link was the next one to talk.

"Watching the children play today made me think of something pretty important. It never really hit me before but, I am a king and you are a queen. Isn't the throne always supposed to be passed to a prince or a princess? Not saying I am against it but...I am not ready to have an heir right now.", he laughed and so did Midna, despite knowing how serious this matter was.

"Yeah, that's the thing for me too Link. I had troubles keeping you alive in the Light Realm and now I can barely cheer you up so I can't imagine taking care of a baby! Plus I hate it when they cry, it annoys me so much, so don't worry we will considerate this later.", she replied with as much enthusiasm. Nonetheless, Link brought a good point, and as the rightful princess of the realm, her parents already told her about that subject when she was younger, an idea she did not really like considering weddings could be arranged for political interests. Well, at least she got to marry the man she loved and it was all that mattered to her.

_'After all, why not giving it a try someday?'_, she thought to herself. Having kids did not appear so great at first to her, but maybe her perception of things will change with time she thought.

"We don't even know if you and I can truly have children when you think about it. Like, even if Hylians and Twili are very, to not say completely similar when it comes to the way our body works, we don't know if it is going to work or not.", said Link, almost disappointed. But Midna decided to approach the situation from the other angle.

"Eh, I wouldn't say that Link. True we don't know if it's possible but we never really tried either.", she replied. They made love plenty of times before, but there were only two times where Midna could have potentially been pregnant. The first time was during the night they spent in Ordon the day before leaving the Light Realm, and the second was the night of their wedding. For these occasions, they did not care. After their wedding though, they agreed that even if they obviously wanted to keep doing this, they should do it with a safer approach, to avoid this exact problem. Now the problem was to find out if these two times where it did not happen were simply due to bad luck, or good luck actually, or if it was truly impossible for a Twili and a Hylian to mix.

"Anyway, as you said, we are still young and have plenty of time ahead of us, so we can get back to this topic when we feel more ready about this whole thing I guess.", said Link.

It felt like Link was back to his normal self. A wave of relief wandered over Midna's body. She did a good job.

The couple set themselves to sleep, as they both crawled under the thick blanket and let themselves sink into the soft mattress of the royal bed. Midna shuffled closer to Link, letting her head rest on his torso. Since she was much taller than him, she had to curve like a ball to make sure her legs would not rip the sheets off the bed. She was used to this though, it was her favorite position to sleep in. Even without his wolf fur, Link still made a very comfy pillow. With one arm wrapped around his chest and the other resting her side, Midna lifted her head to meet with Link's eyes. He had that look that said _"I love you"_ to the person he was watching, and she adored it.

"Tell me Midna, would you rather have a prince or a princess?", Link asked jokingly.

"The one that makes the less noise and does not need my help every single hour of the night.", she replied. They both chuckled to that answer. Midna continued after a little while.

"Whatever happens, I'm sure you and I will do a good job. After all, when we are together..."

"Nothing can stop us I know. But you haven't had to take care of a baby yet. Let me tell you, I've done that back in Ordon and it's not the easiest thing in the world. Especially with how aggressive you can be sometimes, I will be scared for our child if he or she starts to make you go crazy. You know these little things tend to run around and not listen when they are in age of walking.", explained Link.

"Screw that, they will have to learn the hard way, even if they don't want to."

"_They_? Uh, so now you want more than one, I see what you are doing.", he teased. Midna instantly glared at him and pinched his arm.

"NO you idiot that's not what I meant! I was talking in general!", she said in return. She continued.

"We shall see anyway. For now, the only thing I want is to sleep, and laze in bed tomorrow until someone comes to knock at the door and bring us breakfast."

"So...just like any off day you have?"

"Pretty much yeah.", she smiled. "After that, I don't know. Maybe we could go for a walk in the forest. How does that sound?", she asked Link.

"As long as I get to do it with you, I'm okay."

"Pff, stop with that, why would I do it without you?."

"You did once."

"Because you were too tired to get your lazy butt out of bed!"

"For my defense, I spent the entire day prior to this helping the carpenters to carry materials around to prepare for market day, and you did not wake me up."

"It's not my problem if my husband can't lift a few sticks without being tired, you should have known how to use magic you pathetic light dweller.", she said mockingly.

"Meanwhile, the only thing Her Majesty had to do was to drop her lazy rear in a chair to participate in gossiping meetings with her favorite councilors until night fell."

"I mean you can come if you want, there is always an empty chair near mine specifically designed for you. Such a shame it's useful like twice a month."

"Nah I'm okay with carrying sticks around as you say. It reminds me of when I was a wolf."

"Ohhh now that's the good boy I like. See you can be adorable at times, I wish you were more often.", she replied, giving him head pats just like she did sometimes when he was in his wolf form.

They kept teasing each other and talked for another hour until their eyes threaten to close on their own. Once they reached that point, Midna used her magic to reduce the power of a small sole they used as a lamp, eventually making the luminous ball completely lightless. The room fell dark, only the patterns on Midna skin seemed to be visible. Even they were slowly disappearing, suggesting the flow of magic through her body was decreasing too.

Tired but not out yet, Midna pushed herself up to Link's face and planted her delicate lips and his, sharing one last kiss before the night.

"I love you Link. Have a good night sweetheart."

"I love you too Midna, sweat dreams, my twilight angel."

Closely attached, they both fell asleep in the silence of the night with only the twilight clouds to watch over them. They did not know what the future held, but knew they were going to build it together.

If tomorrow was another day, their bonding shall pass the test and hardships of time. They will forge the next generations, they will teach them, and once their time comes to end, it is with pleasure that they will retire to let their children, and all the others who will come after, take their place.

It was only the beginning for the King and Queen of Twilight.


End file.
